


The Bloody Chamber染血之室

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 由安吉拉卡特的短篇小说《染血之室》和《老虎新娘》引起的灵感，大致是Will被沉迷赌博的父亲当做抵押送给了Hannibal，而Hannibal打算和Will结婚





	1. Chapter 1

Will吃惊地盯着他的父亲。

“抱歉，Will，我以为我能赢的，那样子我们就能用那笔钱买一艘大船……”老Graham的酒早就醒了，但他身上仍有浓烈的酒气。他瘫软在椅子上，不断地摇着头。桌子上有一个空酒瓶，地上还有几个空的酒瓶，他到底喝了多少啊。

是他父亲对酒精的渴望害了他们两个。在母亲离开之后的几年里，父亲一直努力地工作养活他自己和Will，但是前几年开始，他父亲染上了酒瘾。成天喝酒，没有工作，醉酒后还爱上了赌博。家产就这么一天天减少。直到最后他只剩下Will，他竟然把自己的儿子当做了抵押，希望能赢回那些钱。

“但是你把我输给了Lecter伯爵。”Will一字一顿地说。他没法指责他的父亲，这也是他唯一能说的了。关于Lecter伯爵的传言很多，有人说他是个怪人，也有人说他根本就不是人类。Will虽然不相信这些，但他确实对这个Lecter伯爵没有多少的印象，他唯一确定知道的就是这个伯爵非常富有。

“抱歉，Will……”老Graham只能不断重复着这句话，可现在道歉也无济于事。

“我该什么时候动身？”最后，Will叹息着问。

“明天，”老Graham垂下了头，躲开了Will的视线，“带一点随身物品，明天中午Lecter伯爵的仆人会来接你。”

*

Will站在火车站入口，焦虑地看着手表，他只有一个破箱子的随身物品。不一会，一个穿着华服的男子从拐角处走了出来，他打量着Will:“你是Graham先生吗？William Graham？”

Will点了点头。

“那么跟我走吧。”那个男人确认完之后就转身离开了。Will跟在他后面，和他一起上了某一辆火车。他们面对面坐着，Will偷偷瞥了一眼那个人，他笔直地坐在那里，就像木偶一样。

“我们要去哪里？”最终Will忍不住开口问道。

“伯爵大人的庄园。”然后又是沉默。

似乎要有人给他下某种指令这个人才会有所反应，Will想，这或许是某种奇怪的魔法？“能跟我讲讲我要去那里做什么吗？或者说说伯爵的事情？”

那个侍从点点头:“你会成为伯爵大人的新娘。”

“绝不！”Will腾地从座位上站起来，他才不会成为某个素未谋面的人的新娘，何况他还是个男的。“不论如何，这都不会发生。”

侍从显然没有感受到Will激烈的反应，他只是顿了一下，然后继续说道:“伯爵大人拥有无与伦比的财富和才华，如果你不愿意成为他的新娘，那也与我无关。因为我的责任只是将你安全送到他的面前罢了。”

“如果你想要回去的话，这就算违约了，我们甚至可以让你父亲用生命去偿还他的赌债，你肯定不知道他欠了伯爵大人多少钱。”那个侍从突然露出了诡异的笑容，“这列火车一周才有一班，你要是执意下车的话，我并不会阻止，这片森林生活着你永远都不会想到的怪物。”

Will突然想到刚上火车时，他就发现大部分的车厢都空无一人，他看了一眼窗外，茂密的森林透出幽暗的光芒，连树叶的抖动都透出阵阵阴森。如果仔细去听，这片森林的一切声音都是沉寂——偶有风吹动树叶，或是乌鸦的嘶鸣。Will愤愤不平地坐下了。

之后他和那个侍从在沉默中度过了几个小时，到他们下车时天色已晚，昏昏的太阳散发着红色的光芒，Will绝对不会告诉别人，那晚霞的色彩就像鲜血那样让人沉沦。整个车站上都空无一人，就像这里已被废弃多年一般，墙上的攀缘植物长得毫无章法，苔藓也从下而上覆盖了一部分的土地。然后他看到了一辆马车，华丽得仿佛是从童话中走出来的，车夫僵硬地坐在那里，和那个侍从一样像个没有思想的木偶。马匹也僵硬地站着似乎已在此等候多时。Will跟着那个侍从上了马车，门一关车夫就开始驱车向前，透过枝叶，他看到了一座古堡，那就是Lecter庄园，太阳就从那个方向落下，这时看来，整个古堡如沐鲜血。

等到Will到了古堡，太阳已经完全落下了。很难相信，这座庄园里竟然通电了。Will穿过了那片家族墓地，大部分墓碑都十分古老——古老到上面已被藓类遮盖。唯一有一座墓前放着鲜花，也十分整洁，Will看到了上面的名字，Misha Lecter。

当他跟着那仆从进入到城堡的大厅里时，Lecter伯爵已经在那里等待他了。不像他想象中那样，Lecter伯爵有着一头金发，暗红色的眼睛，看上去不超过45岁。就Will的审美来看，长相英俊。他脸上的笑容显示出他看到了Will.他对那个仆从道:“你可以走了，Gideon。”那个仆从微微欠身，转身离开了。

“Graham先生，我已经等了很久了。”Hannibal微笑道，“鉴于现在时间不早了，我建议你先去房间里换完衣服，其余的事项我们可以在晚餐时在谈。”他拍了拍手，一个女人从另一个房间走了出来，他嘱咐道:“Beverly，带Graham先生去他的房间。记得，晚餐要在7点准时开始。”Will打量着这个女仆，她是个亚洲人，不知为何，她黄色的皮肤竟有一种死青的颜色。

“好的。”Beverly把Will带到了三楼的一间房间里。途中他们穿过了一条幽暗的长廊，昏黄的灯光让两侧墙壁上的油画显得有些诡异。那个房间比他曾见过的任何房间都要豪华，房间里厚重落地的窗帘遮住了窗外的一切，Will想象着早晨自己拉开窗帘就能看到旭日初升的景色，而现在的自己只是一只笼子里供人玩赏的金丝雀。Beverly衣柜里拿出了一套西服:“这是根据您的尺寸定做的，所以不必担心。在您更衣结束后，请务必告知我，我就在门外。”

Will把箱子扔到了那张贵妃椅上。他抚摸着手上的西装，是深沉的黑色。衣柜里还有很多华丽的衣服，他以前从未有过如此精致的服装。他还有整整一盒的各色手表。或许之后他还会得到一个订婚戒指。他犹豫了一下，还是去浴室里把胡子修了一下。然后他换上了那套衣服。Will看了一下镜中的自己，现在他跟二十分钟前真是判若两人，他看上去倒像是某所古老的高等学府的年轻的大学生。

晚餐时他准时出现在了餐厅，Will看到餐桌除了Hannibal还有一个年轻的女孩。她带了一条项链，红色的丝带缠绕在她的脖子上，那上面有着一块巨大的红宝石。如果不细看，女孩的脖子就像是被切开了一样，那红丝带就是一条血痕。她棕色的头发搭在肩上，身上的暗红色的连衣裙非常突出。

 

Hannibal注意到Will的目光，微微一笑:“这是我的养女，Abigail。”少女也点了点头:“你好，Graham先生。”

“Graham先生，坐吧。”Hannibal示意他坐下，“不要见外。”Will暗自腹诽，但他也没说什么。他只是个抵押品，说实在的，就算是Lecter伯爵让他去干一些见不得人的事他都没有反抗的道理，何况是这么优雅地享用晚餐呢？

晚餐进行到一半时，Will终于忍不住开口问道:“你为什么想要我做你的未婚妻？你明明可以找一个贵族的女儿，我只是个船工的儿子。”Will看着那杯红酒里自己的倒影。“而且我还是被我父亲抵押给你的。”

“确实，但你与众不同”Hannibal喝了一口红酒。“我看过你在大学的成绩，非常突出，尤其是在文学方面。想必当时你的老师肯定希望你留下深造。”啊，与众不同，这或许是个讽刺，Will觉得很大程度上还是因为伯爵可能有着某些见不得人的爱好，他从没觉得自己是个与众不同的人，尽管他不善社交，而且他有很强的移情能力，但他绝对只是个普通人。

“是的，可是我不能靠那些东西养活我自己，而且我父亲也没钱继续供我在那里读书了，我的奖学金也慢慢开始不够用。”Will叹了口气，“所以我回家了。”他瞥了一眼Abigail，她旁若无人地吃着自己的晚餐。

“是因为你父亲在赌博，对吗？”

Will点了点头。“我这里有很多书，如果你想要的话，可以随时去看。”Hannibal道，“虽然不及大学里的图书馆那么多，但我想也足够多了。或许这能帮助你打发一下时间。”

“那一定很好。”

“明天，我们就结婚。”Hannibal最终放下了刀叉，宣布道。他看到Will脸上担忧的神色，又不充了一句:“没有别人参加我们的婚礼，没有牧师，在庄园里有一个小的礼拜堂，我们就在那里结婚，Abigail会担任我们的证婚人。”

“仆人们……他们会来吗？”Will问。

“不会，只有我们三个。”Hannibal的声音在此刻显得那么深邃，让Will捉摸不清。他本该对这一切充满厌恶，可现在却没有什么能让他产生厌恶的感觉。“尽管不是一场盛大的婚礼，但我相信它依然是一场值得铭记的婚礼。”

Will不置可否。“我是你的第几任妻子？”

“我前面还有过三任妻子，但是很不幸的是她们都死去了。”Hannibal轻描淡写地说，“Bedelia是我的上一任妻子，她不幸遭遇了海难，从此她就失踪了，我不知道她是否还活着。但第一和第二任妻子确实是死了，我亲自安葬了她们。”

“埋在你的家族墓地里？”Will想到了那一方方矮矮的墓碑。

“是的，至今我仍会想起她们。”Hannibal看着Will，“她们本不该这样死去。”

“节哀。”Will叹息着放下了餐具。这沉重的话题突然让他没了胃口。

Hannibal看了看Will盘子里剩下的菜，“怎么，不和你胃口？”

“不，非常美味。”Will从未尝到过这种珍馐。“我亲自做的。”Hannibal微笑着说。这倒是让Will大吃一惊。“事实上，有许多事情都是我做的，只有一些必要的卫生工作和花园的管理是仆人们做的。”

一顿晚餐下来，Will发现与这位伯爵交流其实是一件轻松的事情，就连明天的婚礼都变得不那么难以接受起来。虽然这座古堡到处透着诡异，但伯爵显然是一个热情而优雅的人，居住在这里似乎也不失为一件乐事。Abigail虽然少言寡语，但Will觉得这到底还是因为初次见面。那女孩在这里关了太久，这些仆人肯定不是良好的倾诉对象，所以才显得有些孤僻。

晚餐后，他在Beverly的带领下回到了房间。“Graham先生，如果您想要打电话，房间里就有电话机，但这里的信号并不好，不一定能听清对方，还有一件事……”Will突然感觉到走廊里刮过了一阵冷风，他打了个寒战，但这里似乎没有窗户。Beverly自顾自继续说道:“我建议您半夜不要离开房间到大宅里转悠，您房间里的起居用品一应俱全，伯爵大人甚至为您准备了钢琴，盥洗室也和主卧联通，所以没有任何必要离开。”

“为什么？”Will有些困惑，虽然房间里确实设施齐全，但为什么非要强调这个呢？

“这是一座古老的城堡，晚上这里可能会闹鬼，伯爵大人特意嘱咐了，您不熟悉这里，晚上随意走动可能会带来一些不必要的危险，而且这里有一些暗道连伯爵大人都不知道，若是误入其中，只怕是凶多吉少。”Beverly仔细地解释道。Will点了点头。

“明天早上七点半会早餐准时开始。上午进行婚礼，一些具体事项我明天会一一向您解释的。”Beverly打开了房门，让Will进去，然后她慢慢掩上了门，“祝您好梦，晚安，Graham先生。”

房间里再次陷入了沉默，Will听着她的足音渐弱，他知道此时自己又是孤身一人了。他拉开窗帘，玻璃窗户是定死的，没法打开。月色朦胧，那孤独而荒芜的墓园里一片死寂，他坐在钢琴前，抚摸着琴键，他曾有过一架小钢琴，那是之前的户主留下的，不是一架好钢琴，但它仍给他带来过许多乐趣。一声叹息之后，琴声从指尖缓缓流出，和月色一起消逝在阴影之中。


	2. Chapter 2

Will用过早餐后在Beverly的陪伴下到了Hannibal提到过的那个小礼拜堂。礼拜堂里空荡荡的，Hannibal和Abigail已经在那里。彩色的玻璃上是圣母像，阳光透过来显得五彩斑斓。Abigail仍戴着昨日那条项链，身着一条深色的长裙，她默然地站在那里，对Will的到来无动于衷。Hannibal换了一套深蓝色的三件套，他微笑着看着Will。Will回头看时，Beverly已经不在了。他向前走去，他不确定自己是否该拒绝Hannibal的请求，如果他此时拒绝，Hannibal会同意吗？他脑子里昏昏沉沉的，不知道该做什么。Hannibal牵住了他的手，引他走上台阶。他只能看着对方，移不开视线。Hannibal眼中深邃的红色吞没了Will一切思考的能力。那句话呼之欲出，一切都像梦一样。当那些听了不止一次的问题终于轮到自己时，Will无法拒绝。也许那只是一些平常的语句，但此刻它们却发挥出了巨大的力量，像一条绳子把他们两人绑在了一起。

“是的，我愿意。”Hannibal拿出了一个戒指，不像他想象的那样——那种颇受欢迎的钻戒，而是一个蛋白石戒指，乳白色的石头散发着独特的光彩。“这是我家里世代相传的戒指，每位Lecter家族的妻子都曾带上过它，比如我的祖母，我的母亲。”

“还有你的前妻们。”Will不合时宜地插了一句，但显然对方并为因此感到困扰。“是的，包括她们，现在它是你的了。”Hannibal抬起Will的手，替他带上了这枚戒指。然后Hannibal亲吻了Will的嘴唇，但也仅仅是轻轻地刷了过去。

不像Will曾经参加过的婚礼，这场婚礼简单而安静，没有音乐也没有来自亲友和神父的祝福，有的只是一个简单的约定，但那戒指却像是镣铐，把他锁在了这里。Will闭上眼睛，叹息道:“我不喜欢它，像是一个枷锁。”

“那么，只要你保管好它，你没必要一直带着。”Hannibal允许了Will的请求。“也不是这样，我只是……”Will在长椅上坐下，摇了摇头，“我会带着它的。”那戒指在五彩斑斓的光下熠熠生辉。

 

*

“你在这么多地方都有产业？”Will坐在Hannibal办公椅上，翻看着材料，“还有红酒，意大利橄榄油专供？这里不是一周只有一班火车吗？”

“一周一次，但我时常会因工作缘故出门。”Hannibal坐在桌子上，喝着红酒。他看着那殷红液体的倒影:“我六天以后要出门，大约三周能回来，抱歉，我们的蜜月不得不推迟。”

“你也没和前妻完整地过了蜜月吧？”Will把材料随意地往桌子上一扔，“每次都正好有工作，对吗？”

Hannibal叹气道:“我很希望能和你度过一个完整的蜜月，但是工作不等人。”Will摇了摇头，他不在乎这些。他起身，喝了一口红酒，和Hannibal一起坐到了桌子上。

“你为什么不当警察了吗？”Hannibal问道。

“你连这个都知道？”Will有点吃惊，他抬起头看着前方，“我是自己辞职的。我感觉自己不适合。”Will不怎么想回答这个问题。他的档案里有很多空白，有一些内容已经被删改，即使Hannibal看过它们也无从知晓真相。他按住手上的戒指，这个戒指似乎总能给他带来安全感。这明明只是一个枷锁，一个无形的镣铐，他可以趁Hannibal外出期间逃回去，回到他原来的生活——继续去修船，在空闲时和他的狗们玩耍。可他在原来的城市里没什么朋友，没有人会在乎他的离去。现在Hannibal不仅免除了他父亲的债务，还另外给了他父亲一大笔钱，他父亲年纪不大，身体却早就被酒精搞垮了，或许那可以让老Graham安度他的晚年，。Will想到从前那种穷人家里都会把女儿卖掉，他也和那些女孩差不多了。

“我会把城堡里所有房间的钥匙交给你。”Hannibal说着从抽屉里掏出了一串钥匙，“我想你需要有人带你熟悉一下城堡。Beverly无疑是最好的人选，她会告诉你每一把钥匙对应的门，除了这一把。”Hannibal把其中一把钥匙挑了出来，它比其他钥匙看上去都要久远，上面的花纹已经磨得不太清楚了，青色的钥匙就这样安静地躺在他的手心里。“这间屋子你绝对不能够进去，如果你想问它在哪里的话，它就在西塔楼底，那条阴暗的长廊的尽头，那里面没有什么，只有一些无趣的东西。但是，如果你进去了，我会知道的。”似乎怕这些话还不足以说服Will，Hannibal又补充了一句:“我想，每个人都值得一个秘密，不是吗？”

“是吧。”Will嘟囔着接过钥匙，他不在乎这个，而且假使Hannibal真的不想让他去那个房间，他大可以不告诉他这个房间在哪。“比起这个，Misha……是谁？我看到了她的墓碑和那些鲜花。”

“她是我的妹妹，很小的时候她就得了痨病死了。”Hannibal的瞳孔微微放大，显然他没料到Will会问这个，但他很快就恢复了原来的冷静。“Abigail总能让我想起她，活泼而年轻的生命。”活泼？Will简直都要笑出来了，这个Abigail就像个木头人一样，这个城堡里除了Hannibal以外的人似乎都是没有生命的人偶。随后Will还想到了一个问题，昨晚Hannibal告诉他，第一第二任的妻子都埋在家族墓地里，可他来时看到的大部分墓碑都很陈旧，只有Misha的墓上有花，而且墓碑被很好地保护着，他甚至都没有看到更新的墓碑，如果他真的时常想起他的前妻，那肯定还有两块比较新的墓碑。也许是他多虑了，但Will还是决定在Hannibal离开后要去墓地里看一看。他敢肯定，Hannibal在撒谎，而他自己也没有完全道出真相。“抱歉问了这种问题。”Will摇了摇头。“还有一个问题，昨晚Beverly让我晚上不要离开房间。”

“这个古怪的规定使你感到厌烦，对吗？”Hannibal笑了，“这也是无奈之举。这里有很多古老的房间和通道即便是我都不能很好地识别，曾经我们就有一个仆人失踪了，以后晚上在走廊里就会有些奇怪的声音。我们至今也没能找到那个仆人死在哪里了。这里太大了。那么她是否也提醒过你不要随意离开城堡呢？”

Will摇了摇头。“城堡外面的森林里生活着一些可怕的生物，我以前就曾见到过其中的一些。我不想你遇到一些不必要的危险。”Hannibal轻轻地把手搭在了Will的肩上。“你是我的第四任伴侣，我不想你有任何的意外。”

“听起来你似乎更愿意把我像只动物一样栓在这里。”Will皱了皱眉头，“仆人，Abigail，乃至于我，都被锁在这里，永远不能离开。我是说，不管我们去哪里，这座城堡都会与我们有千丝万缕的联系。”

“你后悔了？”Hannibal眯起了眼睛，“你后悔来到这里了？我好奇是否有人告知你知道违约的代价。”

“这是个威胁吗？”Will问。他想起他的破箱子底下有一个隔层，里面还有一支六发式的左轮手枪和几十颗子弹。他曾当过警察，见过很多令人作呕的现场。

“不，我绝不会强迫你，Will。如果你真的不愿意留在这里，你也可以回家去，但我不得不收回我对你父亲的优惠，他要偿还巨额的欠款和利息。”Hannibal叹了口气，“我只是希望你能把这里当作自己的家。如果你觉得孤单的话，我的犬舍里还有两只杜宾犬，白天你随时可以去和它们一起玩。”

听到有狗，Will的心情顿时好了不少。“好吧。”他明白他父亲的难处，他知道赌徒都是这样的。他今天花了一整天的时间在研究Hannibal在各处的产业，但到现在为止他只看了四分之一还不到，其中一些具体的内容他甚至都没有看，而天色已晚。他父亲所欠下的债务对于Hannibal来说只是九牛一毛，而对于他来说却是一个天文数字。他叹了口气，放下空酒杯，“我会房间去了。”

“你今天晚上来我的房间睡。”

“可我的衣服……”Will背对着Hannibal紧张地咬住了嘴唇，他差点忘了，他们已经结婚了。

“已经送过去了。还有一件事，你的房间和我的只隔了一堵墙，有一扇门能直接从你房间进到我的房间。”Will几乎能想象出他脸上的笑容了。他甚至可以想到Hannibal听到了他昨晚的琴声。Will想起来凡尔赛宫那种隐秘而精致的小门，可他没想到Hannibal这里也是这样的设计。最终他点了点头。

 

Will躺在床上，那床单是酒红色的，躺在里面像倒在血泊里一样。“你知道吗？曾经流行用白色的床单，这样可以清晰地看见女子流下的处红，第二天男人们甚至会把床单晾在外面，让人们都看到这个。”Hannibal坐在床沿上说道，“不过时代变了。而且我也不认为这其中有任何必要性。”Will表情僵硬，他不知道怎么接话。结果Hannibal只是给了他一个晚安吻，就回身过去睡觉了。之后的几天中Will把大量的时间花在研究Hannibal的产业上，而对方也只是陪着他，晚上也没有什么出格的举动。这种平静一直持续到到Hannibal离开的那一天。

 

Abigail和Hannibal一起出去了，据说有某个富有的男爵希望娶Abigail为妻，按照Hannibal的说法，他和Abigail在某个宴会上有一面之缘，那个男爵请他们到他的庄园里度假，希望借此博得少女的芳心。那个男爵也是Hannibal一个重要的商业伙伴，在此期间他们会商讨一些重要的协议。尽管Will对此毫不关心，但他还是认真地听完了Hannibal的长篇大论。他巴不得Hannibal快点离开，这样他就能早点调查这整座城堡。

Hannibal一上火车，威尔就开始了他自己的行动。他告诉仆人们把午饭取消，然后带着Beverly去了墓园，要求她向自己介绍Lecter家族悠久的历史。他们走遍整个墓园用了大半天，而Misha的墓碑确实是最新的，他压根就没有看到那两个前妻的墓碑。也许所谓的前妻根本就不存在，要么她们就是死于非命了，Will不能确定。晚上的时候，Will躺进了那个黄铜的浴缸，热水浸没了他的身体。他摆弄着那把特别的钥匙，脑海中回响起Hannibal的叮嘱，无论那个房间里有什么，他都得去看看。Will闭上眼睛，慢慢沉了下去。


	3. Chapter 3

Will在一周的时间里几乎走遍了庄园里所有的房间。他惊讶于Hannibal藏品的丰富程度，古老的书籍——那都比得上世界上一些有名的图书馆的了，甚至有一些被认为失传已久的书籍都能在这里被找到;无数的珍奇宝物，Lecter家族多年来的积蓄…大部分房间都是富丽堂皇的，即便它们已经空置了多年，可看上去还像是人们刚离开的样子。

 

但他找到了这样一个房间:干净、宽敞、朴素，显得和整栋大宅格格不入。根据里面的家具Will推测出这大概是某个女性的房间。白色的梳妆台上放着一个盒子，Will好奇地打开盒子，里面是一些首饰，和之前他看见的相比，这些都可以称得上简朴了，其中一个手镯吸引了他的注意。Will拿起来，那是个小金镯子，只有小孩的手腕才带得上去，他在镯子内侧摸到了凹痕，他翻过来，看见了那些花体字“Misha”——这里是Misha的房间。Will突然想到了一件事，之前Misha墓碑上的时间被鲜花遮挡住了，他也没注意具体的年份，现在回想起来，距离现在少说也得五六十年了，这么推算的话，Hannibal的年龄和他的外貌根本就对不上，要么他不会变老，要么就是他在Misha的死亡上隐藏了什么。Will把手镯重新放回盒子里，他在抽屉里找到了一张老旧的相片，上面是一个小女孩和一个大一点的男孩，他认出那个男孩是幼时的Hannibal，那么那个女孩就是Misha了。Will在床沿上坐下，盯着这相片，这里的一切至少可以让他确Misha曾经真实存在的。他看向窗外，这一面正对着花园，想来曾经这里应该也充斥着孩童的欢声笑语。最终，Will把相片塞进了口袋，离开了这间空屋，屋中的一切又重归于寂静。

 

但他仍没有找到他想要的东西。他没有找到前妻们存在的任何证据，就好像她们都蒸发了一般。

 

“她们没留下点什么吗？”Will问Beverly这个问题时他已经快放弃了。

 

“没有，他烧掉了那些信件。”多么可疑的回答。那个房间变成了他唯一的选择，Will抚摸着那把钥匙，他已经把它从钥匙串上取下来单独存放，此刻它就像潘多拉的魔盒那般诱人。

 

Will打发走了Beverly，独自一人去了西塔楼，那是宅子里很偏僻的地方，蜘蛛网、灰尘，都是料想中该有的事物，但事实上，那走廊干净而又宽敞。这里没有电灯，昏暗和沉默陪伴着Will，烛火的光芒还是过于渺小了，但依稀还是能看到长廊两边挂着沉重的织锦，他猜想那或许是《萨宾女子遇截图》，沾血的剑和尸体暗示着这是个血腥神话故事。这条走廊漫长过头了，Will走了很久，最后，他发现这条走廊通往一扇橡木门，上端是圆形的，铁制的门闩上没有一丝红锈。

 

Will从口袋里拿出那把钥匙，缓缓地插进锁孔，这一切太过顺畅，就像刀刃划过鲜红的肉。

 

门开了。

 

*

 

“爱的举动与施行酷刑有惊人的相似之处①。”那是某天晚上的时候，他躺在床上时对方告诉他的。

 

“我不知道你有如此残酷的爱好。”他看着手上的戒指，在发黄的灯光下泛着冷光。

 

“人类的本性都是残酷的，因为在千万年前所谓的善良一文不值。”Hannibal说。Will可不想和他探讨什么进化论，他当然知道这个，可是…这吸引了他，当深渊回以凝视，Will不能确保自己不变成恶魔，所以他远离了那些——血、尸体、扭曲的思想。

 

“我们都不是圣人。”脱下光鲜亮丽的外衣，人类也不过是禽兽。他没有继续说下去，这是毫无必要的交流。过去的就该被埋葬，而不是继续游荡。

 

*

 

现在，Will看见了，他收好钥匙，走进了房间。他该作呕的，可他没有。黑色而厚重的岩石墙壁下Will看到了那些刑具:巨轮、拷问台和铁处女…简直就是一个博物馆。然后他看到了那些女人的…他都不知道怎么形容，或许说残肢更为合适。如果他手里拿着那把钥匙的话他肯定会因为惊讶而弄掉它的。那些肢体被拼成一些颇具艺术性的造型，Will不得不承认，他能从其中感受到一种奇异的美感和愉悦。就像那个时候一样——鲜血从身体中喷涌而出，溅到他的脸上身上，这让他感觉自己充满了力量。

 

除了那两个女人之外，这里还有很多他不认识的尸体，而且这些尸体上都有一些器官缺失。他忽然想到Hannibal制作美味佳肴的食材大多是内脏，Will很难不把这两者联系起来。现在很多事情都变得明晰起来，在Hannibal Lecter上流社会的外衣下是个连环杀人犯、食人魔。

 

最终，Will离开了这个秘密的房间，他小心翼翼地锁上门，就像他从未来过一样。他躺在床上，辗转反侧，知晓了秘密并未给他的内心带来平静，他更多地感到的是迷茫。他的正义感已经不复往昔。他反复地抚摸手上的戒指，蛋白石沉默地闪烁着。

 

剩下的两周是难熬的。他弹钢琴，可有时他就能看到鲜血从钢琴里面涌出来，使他的双手沾满污秽。到晚上墓园里似乎就回荡着鬼魂的哭喊，撕心裂肺，让他难以入眠。即便是书籍也没法真正让Will安心，这里的秘密折磨着Will，让他迫不及待想要当面去询问Hannibal。

 

他终于还是熬了过来。Hannibal按时——事实上，他早了三天回来了。Will装作热情地迎了上去，Abigail跟在Hannibal后面，还是像个木偶一样。

 

“你怎么早回来了？”Will打量着Hannibal，他还是和几周前一样意气风发。

 

“Abigail不喜欢那个男爵，所以我谈完生意就回来了。”Hannibal招手让仆人们把行李搬走，示意Abigail先回去。“好了，Will，现在把钥匙还给我吧。”Will没有料想到对方竟然一回来就问他这个，他把那把单独的钥匙从口袋里拿了出来，还给了Hannibal。

 

Hannibal仔细地检查那把钥匙，仿佛要从上面看出什么污点，直到他确认了钥匙是干净的之后他露出了笑容。“很好。”Hannibal收起了钥匙，“那么你偷看那个房间了吗？”

 

“如果我说是的你会杀了我吗？”Will盯着Hannibal的眼睛，他能感觉到那股危险的气息。

 

“不会。”沉默良久后Hannibal开口道，“你和她们不同。”Will现在也感受到，Hannibal确实不打算伤害他，至少目前是这样。“我一直知道了你离开警局的原因，正是如此我才会给出那么优厚的条件让你父亲把你输给我的。”

 

“是你让他把我当做抵押的？”Will震惊了，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，从一开始这场婚姻就是一场谋划好的骗局。“你到底…”

 

“是的。我知道，你离开警局是因为你在追捕逃犯的时候击毙了对方——连开十枪，你推脱说自己不稳定，但事实上你喜欢你那种感觉，那种审判的权力。”

 

Will没办法反驳。他已经深陷其中，分辨不清了。现在，他得把选择权留给对方:“我该怎么办？”

 

“你可以留下，沉默地度过余生，或者离开，生活在梦魇之中。”

 

“没有别的选择了吗？”

 

“我始终期待你能站在我的身边，Will。而你只需要稍稍地向我表露一下你的决心。”Hannibal微笑着，那血红的眸子仿佛要把Will洞穿。

 

*

Hannibal确实洞穿了Will，而这次不再是文学意义上的修饰。Will躺在床上，后悔怎么就答应了对方。

 

“你还有事情没说——除了那个房间以外的。”Will问。“你不是人类吧。我看了Misha的房间，还有墓地，时间根本对不上。”

 

“确实。”Hannibal点了点头，“我不是人类。”

 

“那你是什么？”

 

“温迪戈。”

 

“食人怪物。”Will皱了皱眉头，他该料到这个的。“我是你的储备粮？”

 

“你是我的爱人。你已经和我一样了。”

 

Will起身到盥洗室里去，看到了镜子里的鹿角怪物。


End file.
